This invention relates to new and useful improvements in secondary power pedestals and particularly pertains to a ground supported pedestal.
Ground supported secondary power pedestals for electrical equipment are being used extensively for underground wiring. Such pedestals generally have a lower portion thereof buried in the ground with a bottom outwardly projecting flange serving as an anchor. Such firm anchoring, as well as positive lock means are a necessity since it is desired that the pedestal be substantially tamper-proof by children or other unauthorized persons. Some pedestals, rather than employing a flange type anchor, are anchored in place by a steel stake.
These prior pedestals with the bottom anchor flange arrangement or the stake anchor arrangement have been found to possess some disadvantages. One such disadvantage is that the flanged pedestal due to their irregular shape are bulky to ship, store and handle, adding to the shipping expense and to the difficulties in storage and handling. Such pedestals generally must be palletized and this of course increases shipping and handling costs. A disadvantage of the pedestals of the type using the stake support is that of necessity the stake portion and the housing portion must be shipped and stored in disassembled relation and generally shipped apart from each other. These become separated from each other in shipment and result in inconvenience to the manufacturer, the customer, and the shipper.